


Portraits I

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Drawing, Fanart, Pastels, Portraits, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Portrait series of POI characters from 2015. Charcoal and white pastels on toned paper, size A3.





	Portraits I

**Author's Note:**

> Each has different tone of paper and it gives a great nuance, but it's not very noticeable on photo.

 

 

 


End file.
